that which does not bend
by airbefore
Summary: It's the game they play; four years of teasing comments and loaded looks swirling between them, egging them on. They've finally given into each other but they've never stopped teasing, chasing. **Spoilers for 5x04 "Murder, He Wrote** One shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** My addition to all the Hamptons fics. No actual spoilers outside of clothing, really.

* * *

Cool ocean air drifts through the open french doors, the salt coating her skin and making her hair curl. Castle steps up behind her, an arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her back. She smiles and sinks into him, lets the heat of his chest melt the chill off her skin.

"Like the view?"

She nods, her head bumping into his shoulder. "I do. It's gorgeous."

"Wanna go for a little midnight skinny dip?" His breath is hot against her bare shoulder, teeth and lips pulling at her skin. His fingers press into her abdomen as she laughs at him.

"The water is freezing, Castle. Not happening."

"I'll keep you warm. I'm very good at generating body heat."

His hand rides up on her stomach as she steps out of her heels and kicks them to the side. She loves the way her body slides into his when she's barefoot. Her shoulder blades curving over his pecs, hips nestled into the dip of his thighs; they fit. She turns to look at him, finds his smiling mouth directly in her line of sight. Yes. She definitely likes the view from down here.

Tipping her chin up, she brushes her lips over the soft roundness of his jaw. "I'm well aware of your heating abilities. I sleep next to you, remember?" Kate nips at his Adam's apple, her fingers drifting up to play at his ear. "Your ass is like a radiator."

"I think I should be offended by that last part but I'm going to choose to instead focus on the part where you sleep next to me." He drags his hand over her torso, the pads of his fingers rough against the smooth fabric of her dress. "And sometimes on top of me. Though I do prefer you to be awake for that particular position." She sucks in a breath and nips at his collarbone when his thumb brushes over her nipple. "Much more fun that way."

"Mmm," she hums, twisting around in his arms. The scent of the beach fills her lungs as she runs her nose along the line of his neck, sweat and sunscreen and _him._ It catches in her chest, makes her diaphragm shudder as she tries to breathe around it. "I _do_ enjoy using that position to wake you up." She tilts her hips into him and his fingers dig into the small of her back, curling, and she feels the hem of her dress lift to skim along the back of her thighs. "Are you trying to get me naked in your living room, Castle?"

"No."

She leans back. Arches an eyebrow. "No?"

"No. I'm getting you naked in my den. Totally different."

Kate skitters her fingers up his sides, smiling as he wiggles against the lightness of her touch. "You want me naked, Castle?"

He nods emphatically, chin touching his chest on each dip. "Very much."

Planting her hands on his shoulders, she shoves, pressing him away with the weight of her body. Her dress falls as he stumbles back, confusion in his eyes.

"You're gonna have to work for it."

A grin spreads across his lips, lopsided and filthy. "Beckett," he steps toward her, the low pitch of his voice seeping through her skin and settling deep in the pit of her stomach. She can feel her abs clench in anticipation, the heat from his words slowing spreading out from her center. Kate takes a mirroring step back, fingers fisting in the flowing skirt of her dress. "I have _never_ had to work to get you naked and I certainly don't intend to start now."

Her laugh is strangled and full of barely repressed lust and _fuck him_ for being able to do this to her in less than two sentences. "What do you call the first four years of our relationship, then?"

"Foreplay."

"Which implies that you were trying to get me out of my clothes." He's slowly backing her across the room, the soles of his shoes slapping heavily against the hardwood floor.

"Trust me, if I had ever actually tried, you would have known." Castle darts forward with speed that surprises her, his fingers braceleting her wrists. He tugs and she falls into his chest, moaning softly as he pushes her arms around, presses her wrists into the small of her back. "Because had I been trying, _Kate_," he skims his lips across her skin, hot breath slaloming over the slope of her cheek, "I would have had you naked and under me in less than ten minutes."

"Less than ten?"

"More like five," he asserts, tongue tracing around the shell of her ear. His grip slackens as she goes deliberately limp against his chest, lets his body take on the weight of hers. "See," he whispers, confidence pouring from his lips, "putty in my hands."

Tensing her torso, Kate thrusts her arms up and out, breaking his hold and spinning away from him as he sways on the spot, dumbfounded. Her dress billows out as she twirls, adding an extra rotation just for the fun of it, the hem twisting around her knees when she stops, fingers skimming along the back of the couch.

"I think you're overestimating your abilities just a bit there, stud."

"Oh my god, you are so fucking hot. Come here."

Kate laughs, her face tipping up toward the vaulted ceiling. "We're so far past the point of flattery, Castle."

A gasp sticks in her chest when she looks back down and he's looming in front of her, eyes dark and full of want. His fingers brand her skin as he takes her by the forearm and pulls, twisting her back into his arms. The hard press of his body, hot and nearly vibrating against her back, makes her knees dip.

"You don't want me to tell you how gorgeous you are?" She can feel him bowing over her, his nose pushing into the hollow behind her ear, words flowing down across her collarbone. His hands find her hips and tug, pulling her flush against him."You don't want to know how much I love your body, especially when you're underneath me, panting out my name?"

Kate drops her hands, digs her fingers into the denim covering his thighs. A low groan fills her chest and she holds it back, determined not to give into him so easily. It's the game they play; four years of teasing comments and loaded looks swirling between them, egging them on. They've finally given into each other but they've never stopped teasing, chasing. She can feel her ribs expanding with the building pressure, pressing out against her skin, splitting her open for him.

"You'd rather I didn't tell you how I spent four years crafting theories about how amazing it would be to be with you, how it would feel to finally be _inside_ you, and I never once managed to come close to the reality?" She pulls forward in his arms, her thighs pressing into the back of the couch. Castle slips his hands down her hips, gathers the loose fabric of her skirt in his fists. He tugs the material up slowly, his tongue flicking out to taste her neck as he speaks. "I guess you also don't want to know about how I used to go home from the precinct so hard that I'd barely make it in the door before I had to touch myself and that you've single handedly fueled every single one of my masturbatory fantasies for the past four years."

The fabric of the couch is cool against her bare thighs as she twists her neck, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. "You were in mine too," she growls, pressing her ass back into him until she can feel his erection pushing at her lower back. "Even when I hated you."

His smile pulls his lip from her grasp. He gathers her dress into one hand, drags the other over her now exposed stomach. The groan that rumbles through his chest when he slips his hand down, finds her bare and ready for him, settles low in her stomach, sends her head spinning.

"You've been walking around in just this dress for the entire afternoon and you didn't tell me?"

"No," she gasps as he slicks two fingers across her, spreading her arousal up over her clit. "I was wearing heels too."

"Now is not the time to be coy, Beckett."

He slides into her, his fingers thick and hot, stretching her, curling up in the way he knows will make her break. _Fuck_. She leans forward, curving her body around his arm, and he follows, the heavy press of his chest pushing her against the couch. The wooden frame bites into her stomach and she hisses, the pain lost to the onslaught of pleasure. Kate reaches behind herself, tries to wedge her hand between their bodies to fumble with his zipper. She can feel the heat of his erection through his jeans, smiles at the way he moans when her fingers brush against him.

"Now, Castle. I want you now."

Her dress pools against the cushions as his hand vacates her abdomen. He slides around her ribs and down her spine, flirts with the curve of her ass before curling his hand around hers and thrusting his hips forward, pressing himself into her palm. Castle grinds into her hand for a moment before pushing her away. She swallows as the metal teeth of his zipper release, a groan of anticipation trapped in her throat when the tip of his erection brushes over her ass.

In the space of a heartbeat, he slips his fingers out of her and slides firmly in, the rough fabric of his jeans abrading the back of her thighs.

"Fuck, Beckett," he rasps when she bucks back against him, her back bowing. "You feel so fucking good."

"You would too," she pants, twisting her ass into the cradle of his thigh, "if you would move."

He laughs and she feels him widen his stance, his feet planted on either side of hers. Wet fingers enclose her hips and he slides slowly back, pulling out of her inch by tortuous inch. Her needy whine turns into a wordless scream as he slams back into her, sets a riotous, unforgiving pace.

Her hands are wrapped around the back of the couch, body jerking with the rapid force of his thrusts. She feels a broad palm slip up the valley of her spine, his fingers tangling in her hair. Her eyes close when he tugs, arching her neck and spine. "Castle," she whimpers, her legs starting to shake with her building release, "harder."

The feral sound that rips through his chest is almost enough to make her come on its own. "Touch yourself, Beckett," he commands, his thrusts tight and driving. "Show me how you get yourself off thinking about me."

He pulls them away from the couch so she can slip her hand between her thighs, fluttering rapidly over her clit. A groan echoes around the room when the tips of her fingers graze over him as he pumps into her and she's not sure whether its hers or his but it spurs them both on, pushes them harder, faster, higher. The hand in her hair flexes, twisting her head to the side. His teeth sink into the side of her neck as he collapses over her, drives her body back into the couch. His hips collide with hers again and again, the rough grain of his jeans burning across the curve of her ass. He comes on a groan, her name dripping across her skin as he assaults her neck with his teeth. The force of his orgasm pushes her over, sends her voice flying through the open french doors.

Castle lifts himself off her but Kate stays in place, her body draped over the back of the couch. His palm connects with her ass and she lifts her head, glaring at him.

"Told you I could get you naked in less than five minutes."

Kate stands and pulls her dress down, smooths her hands over her hips. She waves her hands in the air, indicating her clothed body. "I'm not naked, Castle."

He cocks his head to the side, fingers pinched thoughtfully at his chin. "Fair point. But," he grabs her by the waist, pulls her up against his chest, "I did just have sex with you on the back of my couch. That might be better than naked."

She kisses him, runs her tongue lightly over his lips. "I'll remind you of that later." Stepping back, she quirks an eyebrow and grabs the hem of her dress, pulling the garment up and over her head. He stares at her, eyes wide, as she saunters across the living room, heads toward the open doors.

"Where-" His voice squeaks and Kate laughs as he clears his throat and tries again. "Where are you going?"

"Changed my mind about that swim." She turns, one foot on the cool wood of the porch, hand resting on the door frame. "You coming?"

His pants are halfway down his thighs before she turns back out toward the water, her laughter floating on the breeze.


End file.
